


thunder

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: a thunderstorm is roaring outside and George can't sleep





	thunder

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted on here and this is probably not my best story, but I just had this idea and tried to make the best of it. I hope you like it.

The rolling thunder woke Elliot from his sleep. He jerked awake, looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 3:45. Damn. 

He turned around to the other side of the bed where George was sleeping, only to find it empty. Of course. Thunderstorm meant George can't sleep. Unsurprisingly, he saw light from the kitchen. Elliot scratched the back of his head, slipped his feet into the house shoes and made his way to the kitchen. 

A very sleepy George was sitting at the kitchen table, various documents spread in front of him on the wooden board. He was surprised to see Elliot, who usually was a good sleeper. 

„Hey, you're up,“ George said, surprised. „Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.“ 

Elliot would never, ever say it out loud but right in this moment, the man in front of him, the man he loved dearly, looked like a little, sleepy night owl. Simply adorable. 

Elliot went over to him and gave him a kiss on top of his head. 

„No, you didn't wake me up. The thunder woke me up.“ 

„Yeah, about that … I remembered that I still have to work on this case here.“ 

„Mmh-hm.“ Elliot just nodded. 

He walked over to the kitchen counter, eyeing the coffee machine. Since he was awake anyway, he might as well make himself a cup. 

„You want some coffee?“ he asked George. 

George shook his head, seemingly still concentrated on the papers before him. 

While the coffee machine was rattling and sighing, Elliot went over to George, embraced him from behind and buried his nose in George's hair. 

„How about a nice cup of warm milk with honey?“ he murmured. 

George, enjoying the embrace, leaned against his lover and closed his eyes. 

„That sounds heavenly.“ 

They enjoyed their respective drinks in pleasant silence, George still, albeit tired, concentrating on the papers. 

After he finished his milk, he jawned loudly. 

"What do you say?" Elliot asked him, "we go to bed and watch some silly infomercials? You don't have to sleep, but at least you could lie down." 

Just at this moment, the thunder roared behind the window. George startled. He just nodded. "Sounds like a plan." 

Elliot led the way. The appartement was bathed in a warm, honey half light and George felt himself slowly relax. Even more so with the prospect of cuddling. He would never admit it, of course, but he loved to cuddle. 

They piled up cushions and snuggled up in front of the tv in their bedroom, George comfortably nestled under Elliot's arm. George watched the silly program and was amazed, once again, at how relaxing infomercials were. It was probably because everything looked good, everything worked, things were fixed and as good as new. It gave you the satisfying sensation of an ideal world. For just a couple of dollars, YOU could fix your life. Just call. 

His tiredness took its toll. Elliot had closed the curtains so that George couldn't see the thunderstorm. The milk and Elliot's warm touch against him, the cozyness he basked in, it seemed to work. George drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

Elliot smiled, satisfyed, when he heard George sleep. He soon fell asleep, too, on top of George. 

Outside the thunderstorm rioted. Inside, in the warm light of the lamps, the colors of the tv, they slept, safe and sound. In their world, it was calm. 


End file.
